1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a camera array system, and more particularly to a camera array system with a hybrid color filter array.
2. Description of Related Art
A Bayer filter, as depicted in FIG. 1, is a color filter array composed of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters disposed on a grid of photo-sensors, and specifically configured with a pattern of 50% green, 25% red and 25% blue. The Bayer filter with the photo-sensors forms an image sensor that is widely used in electronic devices such as digital cameras or camcorders.
As each composing color filter of the Bayer filter passes only one color, information of other colors at each pixel position need be calculated by interpolation. Therefore, the image sensor with the Bayer filter has limited resolution and image quality of a captured image. Moreover, image sensor with the Bayer filter suffers cross-talk among color filters of different colors, thereby further degrading image quality of the captured image. In the specification, “cross-talk” refers to an effect that a light transmitted to a pixel stack may also transmit to the neighboring pixel stacks so as to degrade the overall image quality.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel imaging system that is capable of, among others, increasing resolution and eliminating cross-talk.